Tragoedia (character)
| appears_in_manga = Yu-Gi-Oh! GX | appears_in_nds = Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's World Championship 2009: Stardust Accelerator | gender = Male | previous_occupation = Pharaoh's court astronomer | manga_deck = Egyptian Mythology | wc09_deck = Tragoedia Attack }} Tragoedia (トラゴエディア, Toragoedia) is a character version of the card "Tragoedia" and the central antagonist of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! GX'' manga. He was formerly a citizen of Kul Elna who survived the village's massacre, as he was not in the village when the massacre took place. This ultimately resulted in the creation of a powerful ka ''and his attempt to destroy the Pharaoh's kingdom. He was sealed by several of the Pharaoh's priests, only to be revived in modern times by possessing the bodies of others, with his goal being the restoration of his body and revenge on the "ghosts" of the priests through the spirit cards. Biography Back in the times of ancient Egypt when Aknamkanon ruled, the man who would become Tragoedia was a citizen of the village of Kul Elna. He gained an upper position in the Pharaoh's entourage as a court astronomer for the purpose of finding the burial gifts of previous Pharaohs, and then relay the information to Kul Elna. However, he recieved no contact from Kul Elna for a year before learning from word of mouth about the massacre that decimated his village (ordered by Akhenaden so as to create the Millennium Items). Upon learning this, his hatred and anger led to the creation of an extremely corrupted and powerful ''Ka, that being Tragoedia. While judged by the original priests who held the Millennium Rod and Millennium Scale, and by Akhenaden himself, the criminal was judged through the ba Winged Kuriboh, which was white at the time, but turned dark after coming into contact with the malice inside the man's heart. Tragoedia was manifested in monster form (implied to have absorbed his former human body as it disappeared), and declared his intentions to destroy the Pharaoh's people to avenge Kul Elna before attempting to kill the priests. However, his power had been weakened due to the absorption of his heart by Winged Kuriboh, and Winged Kuriboh absorbed the Feather of Ma'at to prevent Tragoedia from reclaiming his heart upon the priests commands. Tragoedia was sealed then, though his power was so great that he remained aware of himself even while sealed, and so his tablet was smashed and its remains buried in the royal tombs. Akhenaden and the other priests vowed to take the memory of what happened there to their graves, so as not to alarm the Pharaoh. Three thousand years later the burial chamber in which Tragoedia lay sealed was opened by archeologists, and he "thanked" them by possessing them, and slowly began body-hopping, finding suitable hosts to further his needs. Ultimately he would end up in Mr. Phoenix's body, using his position as a card designer at I2 to create the Legendary Planets archetype, its astronomy theme symbolizing his original self's occupation in the Pharaoh's courts. He would later imply that he also used this time to craft a unique Deck for himself. Tragoedia would later come to possess the head of the American Duel Academy, with the intention of using someone of a high position to utilize many pawns. He would come to reveal that in Mr. Phoenix's absence, he had raised Aster Phoenix to be his perfect pawn. It was also known that he adopted David Rabb as his son, because the boy had no known relatives. He acted through MacKenzie, and was able to possess David, whom he sent to Duel Academy's main branch with Reggie MacKenzie in order to obtain the spirit card in which his heart was still sealed - "Winged Kuriboh". After Rabb's defeat at the hands of Chazz Princeton, Tragoedia used Reggie as his main enforcer, but didn't appear to have the same influence over her as she did over David, as she plotted against him at the same time, due to his being weakened by the Feather of Ma'at that had been transferred to "Light and Darkness Dragon", when the spirit attacked Rabb. Principal Mackenzie journeys to the main branch of Duel Academy for the exchange battle between the Japanese and American Academies, and Tragoedia begins using James Crocodile Cook to continue the quest that Reggie had abandoned. Jim would identify a potential new "card" for Tragoedia, "King" Atticus Rhodes, though he was prevented from using the Shadow Games initially, as Tragoedia wanted to savour the experience of his plans coming to fruition. Through his MacKenzie persona, he manipulated both Aster Phoenix and Adrian Gecko without need of possession, while using Jim, Jesse Anderson and Axel Brodie to gather energy through the Legendary Planets. After Aster defeated Atticus he (having prevented Atticus from preventing his loss) seized the opportunity to make Atticus one of his pawns, also influencing Adrian at the same time. He then gave Aster one of the Legendary Planets, "The Grand Jupiter." After Adrian was defeated by Jaden Yuki, he reclaimed the Legendary Planet he had given him, "The Despair Uranus," and also reclaimed "The Splendid Venus" from Reggie after she spied on him in a warehouse containing his tablet. Ultimately, he succeeded in his plot to regain his heart by possessing Atticus Rhodes and defeating Jaden Yuki. He then called Atticus, Jesse, Axel, and Jim to the warehouse he had stored his tablet in, reclaiming the "Planets" he had given them. He then sent a message to Aster normally, calling him to the warehouse. When Aster found his fellow students and Atticus unconscious, Tragoedia revealed that he was possessing MacKenzie, and revealed his previous host to Aster; his father, Mr. Phoenix. Aster furiously challenged Tragoedia to a Duel, but was defeated by Tragoedia's own "Planet", "the Supremacy Sun", his defeat and anger supplying the final power needed to resurrect Tragoedia, as had been his purpose since Tragoedia had raised him. Using the gathered energy from the "Legendary Planets", he extracts his heart from "Winged Kuriboh" and becomes whole again. It is as this point that he is finally revealed to Jaden and Chazz as an actual monster, briefly abandoning MacKenzie and appearing before them in monster form. Revealing that he has had no ambition other than completing himself from the beginning, he faces Jaden and Chazz in a final Shadow Game using MacKenzie. After giving them a turn's head start, Tragoedia brings out his ace monster, "The Supremacy Sun", and begins to toy with them, constantly replenishing his Life Points and even destroying Chazz's "Light and Darkness Dragon" despite his previous fear of the spirit, but he ultimately loses to their combined monster, "Ma'at". Tragoedia then abandons Principal MacKenzie, and muses that he could easily crush Jaden and Chazz like insects. With Tragoedia weakened by his own Shadow Game, Winged Kuriboh and Light and Darkness Dragon absorb Tragoedia and ultimately sacrifice themselves to seal away Tragoedia once and for all, taking him with them as the three of them die. Abilities As an embodiment of wickedness and corruption, Tragoedia can possess people at will and use the power of darkness as a means to restrain, kill or plunge any Duel into a dark counterpart of itself, a Shadow Game, though his influence can be removed by defeating a person in a Shadow Game (or he abandons them due to the fact that the subsequent Penalty Game renders them useless to them). He can also remove or alter the memories of those he possesses, allowing him to remain unhindered himself. While possessing MacKenzie, he exhibited the ability to levitate on more than one occasion. When using his abilities, he is often surrounded by a dark shadow similar to Shadow Miasma in appearance. He is however extremely weak against the powers of the "Light and Darkness Dragon", calling it the Feather of Ma'at, as when Chazz met Koyo Hibiki, Winged Kuriboh's spirit transferred the Feather of Ma'at it had absorbed in Egypt into Chazz's "Light and Darkness Dragon" card, thus giving it its spirit. He was so powerful that he remained conscious even while sealed in a stone tablet, and unlike most ka, had a much more defined intelligence. His full power is difficult to judge, as he is only seen briefly at full power, and never exhibits any notable difference in strength due to immediately repossessing MacKenzie and Dueling Chazz and Jaden, though at full power, he claimed that he could easily take over the world if he felt the need to do so, and when defeated in a Shadow Game, though he was weakened, he was not outright defeated until the intervention of "Light and Darkness Dragon" and "Winged Kuriboh." Deck Manga Tragoedia uses a Deck based around his ace monster "The Supremacy Sun", while supporting it with cards based around Egyptian Mythology, as well as a significant number of cards focused on Life Point recovery and destroying his own monsters to gain advantage, while suffering minimal loss himself due to the effect of "The Sun". He uses this Deck whilst possessing Principal MacKenzie. According to his own account, he created the cards in his Deck himself, seeing it as controlling his fate as a Duelist (likely while he was possessing Mr. Phoenix). Stardust Accelerator In Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's World Championship 2009: Stardust Accelerator, Tragoedia plays a Deck called Tragoedia Attack, which focuses on his own card, as well as extra draws. He and Exodia can be unlocked as a tag-team opponent by winning a Duel via the effect of "Exodia the Forbidden One". Duels Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! GX manga characters